<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am Lee Heeseung and I'm inlove with Park Sunghoon by seungKim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157499">I am Lee Heeseung and I'm inlove with Park Sunghoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungKim/pseuds/seungKim'>seungKim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Crying, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungKim/pseuds/seungKim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, my name is Lee Heeseung and I am inlove with Park Sunghoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am Lee Heeseung and I'm inlove with Park Sunghoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first of all, i'm a bad author. a lot of grammatical errors so im sorry for that, this is my first fic that im gonna publish in ao3. sorry for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘏𝘪, 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘓𝘦𝘦 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘯.</p><p>𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘦, 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸, 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘵, 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥... 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦.</p><p>𝘞𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘑𝘢𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘐 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦, 𝘑𝘢𝘺, 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦. 𝘞𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳.</p><p>𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘐 𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘐 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯.</p><p>𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘫𝘢𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵, 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵.</p><p>𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦, 𝘐 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘢𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦.</p><p>𝘐'𝘮 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩, 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭. 𝘐 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥.</p><p>𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘥, 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦.<br/>
𝘞𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘴.</p><p>𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦.</p><p>𝘐𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩, "𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨, 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦."</p><p>𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘢𝘴𝘮 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥.</p><p>𝘐 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p>𝘑𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘥𝘰 𝘐?</p><p>𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭.</p><p>𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐?</p><p>𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦.</p><p>𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?</p><p>𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺.</p><p>𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘺.</p><p>𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵.</p><p>𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p>𝘔𝘺 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘴.</p><p>𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴.</p><p>𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.</p><p>"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦?"</p><p>𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦.</p><p>𝘐𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘵.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘵.</p><p>𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘴.</p><p>𝘐 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴?<br/>
𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦.</p><p>𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘴, 𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘯.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘐 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴?</p><p>𝘐 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦.</p><p>𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.</p><p>𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮?</p><p>𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦, 𝘷𝘪𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦.</p><p>𝘐𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦.</p><p>𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.</p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥?</p><p>𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴.</p><p>𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥.</p><p>𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵.</p><p>𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.</p><p>𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</p><p>𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯-𝘢𝘩, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘏𝘰𝘰𝘯-𝘢𝘩, 𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘐 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦.</p><p>𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘏𝘰𝘰𝘯-𝘢𝘩.</p><p>𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺.</p><p>𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘚𝘶"</p><p>Sunghoon can't breathe, the letter is not yet finished, his Heeseung hyung is supposed to say something but failed because his end came a little faster than the way his hand is supposed to write the words that he wants to say.</p><p>There are big splashes of blood in the paper, but with Heeseung's neat handwriting he can still perfectly read every letter, every syllable.</p><p>He turned his head to Heeseung's direction, who's seating in his study chair, head slumped on the table, hand loosely holding a pen, mouth slightly open as silky smooth white bloody flowers grows from it and... chest split open, blood everywhere and flowers everywhere.</p><p>Stems and flowers, they're the only thing that Heeseung has.</p><p>He stares at the dead body, mind blank and suddenly someone pushed him, he looked to his right and saw Jungwon, looking at him with fury and tears in his eyes.</p><p>"This is your fault!" Jungwon's overpitched voice, over boils him more.</p><p>Jungwon is about to push him again when Jake embraced him to cover him from the harsh push.</p><p>Jake... Jake... Jake.</p><p>It's too much, with Jake embracing him, Jungwon fuming at him, Sunoo silently sobbing at the sidelines, Jay blankly staring at Heeseung, Kei holding his forehead as he tries to stop his tears and Geonu blankly staring at him.</p><p>It's all too much.</p><p>Sunghoon cracks. A loud broken sob escaped his lips, completely catching everyone's attention, Jungwon's anger seems to disappear when he heard the broken noise.</p><p>Jake embraced him tighter, but Sunghoon feels suffocated, Jake and him is the main reason why this happened. Jake and him. It suddenly feels so suffocating being in the man's embrace.</p><p>He pushed him strongly, Jake looked shocked, he bit his lip as tears continued on streaming in his face.</p><p>Everyone froze, when Sunghoon walked over to Heeseung.</p><p>Sunghoon slowly fell on his knees.</p><p>Sunghoon held the dangling hand of Heeseung and it feels so cold, so so cold, there's no warmth.</p><p>Sunghoon gasped when he felt the coldness as another sob escaped his lips.</p><p>"This is so unfair, Hyung." </p><p>He manages, voice cracking in the end, his other hand reached out to stroke Heeseung's cold cheek, he bit his lips as he stared at Heeseung's pale face.</p><p>"T-this is... s-so u-unf-air." </p><p>His hand traced Heeseung's cheek bones, his closed eyes, his nose, his jaw, his slightly open lips and Sunghoon saw it, saw the last moth orchid grow and escape Heeseung's dry lips.</p><p>His frown widened more, he rested his Heeseung's hand in his forehead, still trying to find a source of warmth, he then rested the hand on his cheek, staring at the other's face, hoping for some kind of miracle.</p><p>"He's gone, Hoon-ah. Stop it." Kei's stern words, made him flinch, Jungwon to grit his teeth, Sunoo and Jake to silently whimper and Jay to clenched his fist.</p><p>He's gone.</p><p>He's not coming back.</p><p>He's dead.</p><p>Heeseung hyung is dead and it's because you failed to see his sincerity for you.</p><p>Sunghoon broke down.</p><p>Loud and painful sobs escaped from his lips, as he weeped loudly.</p><p>He held Heeseung's face in his hands, he's crying so hard that breathing is so hard, he can hear his own heart shattering and he can feel his lips drying.</p><p>Kei and Sunoo looked away, Jake walked out of the small apartment, Jungwon followed him out, Geonu and Jay broke down, trying to sniffle in their tears and sobs.</p><p>It's just so unfair.</p><p>This is so unfair. Heeseung deserves so much more.</p><p>I'm so so sorry, hyung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>